Exchaning Vows
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Naruto is Happy to help Haku's dream come true. (Alternate Universe)


Written for and Beta'd by: DrivvenWrinth. Story is happy/sad and has suicide in it.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Haku asked nervously from the end of the bed.

Naruto smiled and sat down next to the beautiful man. "I'm sure. Kami knows I have never been so sure in my life."

Haku smiled sadly and shook his head. "You are crazy and truly amazing. What do you have planned?"

"Well, I had planned to go to that fancy new Italian restaurant opening up downtown and then to the carnival," Naruto started.

However, at the sight of pure panic on his true love's face, he relented. "Yeah, I didn't think you would enjoy that. So, I thought about a nice picnic in the park and then a late night stroll on the beach. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds like our first date," Haku teased.

"Ah, so it does. I was wondering why I had a strange sense of Déjà vu while planning today," Naruto snapped his fingers and looked appalled that he had 'forgot' about that.

Haku crossed his arms and pouted. "You shouldn't pick on me. This is a very important day for the both of us."

Naruto couldn't help but to smile. "You're right, but if you can't pick on the one you love; who can you pick on?"

Shaking his head, Haku pressed on. "So, what did you fix us to eat?"

"Cod roe onigiri, octopus hot dogs, takoyaki, and green tea mochi," Naruto said nervously.

"Such an elegant meal," Haku murmured as he stuck his nose in the air.

"You never wanted me for my money or for my cooking ability. In fact, there was a time when you threatened to dump me if I ever cooked for you again."

"I did no such thing. I threatened to leave you if you ever set foot in the kitchen again unless you were getting a drink," Haku corrected.

"Pardon me your highness. Please forgive this humble servant his egregious error."

"Oh, all right. Just this once. I'm – I'm excited and nervous about tonight," Haku confessed.

"Trust me; you're not the only one who's nervous. You need to head out now, I promise to meet you once the sun goes down tonight," Naruto said solemnly.

Haku gave a tiny grin and nodded. "I'll wait for you. I'll be in my best outfit... at the place we agreed on. Don't be late. I - I won't be able to wait for you this time."

"I will swear on whatever you want that I will be on time."

"Tonight then," was the older man's parting words.

Naruto took great pains to dress appropriately for the night. All of the colors light and happy. It was the opposite of what people attending the Obon would be wearing. However, his celebration for this day would be different. Haku had finally agreed to wed him and they had both chosen this day as the most auspicious one for them.

A half an hour until he was to be wed, he gathered the waiting bentos, and the special cake he had ordered for their wedding. That would be one of his gifts to Haku, the other the other man already knew of, and there would be no greater gift to give.

He pulled up to the river just before nightfall. Yes, he was a little early, but he needed to get the picnic and celebration set up. Neither cared that it would just be the two of them celebrating, it was enough; they were enough.

As night fell and he lit the candles Haku emerged from the tree line wearing a beautiful white Kimono. The image was - breath taking. Haku sat elegantly on the waiting pallet.

He smiled as his husband-to-be sat his bento in front of him and then settled across from him, eating the meal in silence. After the last of the mochi was finished Naruto held his finger up and went to fetch the surprise cake.

"I thought that this would be appropriate for today," Naruto said as he showed the man the cake.

"It's beautiful and perfect. I love the shiragiku and it's appropriate, I think;" Haku said shyly as he looked upon the white chrysanthemum cake.

"I think you're right," Naruto agreed as he sliced the cake and set his piece aside before placing the rest in front of his intended. "Are you ready?"

"I think I've waited for this moment for an eternity."

"Not an eternity, but certainly long enough. Haku, on this night I pledge my life, my death, my soul, and my eternal devotion to you. Under this full moon on this day when we first met five years ago, I ask you to be my wedded partner and accept my heart and my love from now until beyond the end of time. Will you have me?" Naruto asked clearly as he stared deep into Haku's eyes.

Haku smiled beautifully as he recited his portion of the vow. "I accept. I promise to love you, cherish you, and accept your affection as I give you mine in return. I ask that you take my heart and walk beside me knowing my heart and soul belong only to you from now until beyond the end of time. Do you accept me?"

Naruto's face lit up like the sun as he said, "I do," and quickly devoured his slice of cake.

In a matter of seconds, he was twitching and screaming in pain on the ground in front of Haku. The elder man wanted to look away, but knew that this had been his plan and the pain Naruto was feeling would soon leave. It took ten long minutes for Naruto to gasp his last breath and leave his mortal coil.

"Ouch," a voice from the tree line said.

"I warned you that it would be painful," Haku said mournfully.

"I know."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, there are many things in my old life that I could regret, but I will never regret meeting you or bonding with you," Naruto whispered as he finally wrapped his arms around his ghostly husband.

"You put a new spin on the line 'Until death do we part' Naruto."

"I said beyond eternity. Death could never keep us apart," the blond said as he pulled Haku in tightly for their first kiss. Haku knew; he knew that this love would last an eternity and he was more than happy with that.

~Fin~


End file.
